


Tickles and Nibbles

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2007:</p><p>The Doctor is bored - very bored. He deals with this by physically attacking Grace. This leads to........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickles and Nibbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I wrote this. Boredom does strange things to my mind. I introduce characters like "Nibbles".

"Stop! Stop! Oh, please, stop!" Grace chortled uncontrollably. If he kept this up something VERY embarrassing would happen. The Doctor had been sitting in his reading chair, drumming the fingers of both hands on the arms of the chair. He was bored out of his skull. Grace had been searching for something in the bookshelves, when he suddenly leapt up, dashed over, grabbed her and, mercilessly and relentlessly, started tickling her. In minutes, both were laughing hysterically. Grace was lying on her back on the floor and the Doctor sat straddling her. She breathlessly repeated, "Stop! Please!"

He gave in. They were both exhausted, but much happier. He grinned down at her, "Ah, now I feel much better. And you?"

"I wasn't feeling particularly down in the first place, Doctor. But, yes, that was fun. Nuts, but fun." Grace looked at him and smiled. "Seems it *really* cheered you up-'Nibbles'." She was grinning quite broadly now.

"'Nibbles'? Should I be asking...?" He enquired with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

She was still grinning broadly. She wrinkled her nose at him in a very appealing way. "Better not. Best to just go for it."

So they did.

The End?


End file.
